


As we know it

by noelia_g



Category: Castle, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelia_g/pseuds/noelia_g





	As we know it

Alexis Castle is a small redheaded thing; you wouldn't believe that's the woman who's been running the New York Resistance cell for the last two years.

"You're not at all what I imagined," John tells her and she smiles wryly, her light blue eyes looking him over, still cold with some degree of suspicion. "You know, the intel that's been coming in," he adds and it doesn't help much, but the corner of her mouth rises slightly. John sighs. "I thought you'd be taller," he says finally.

Alexis smirks. "John Connor," she says slowly, and he's been used to people saying his full name in a certain manner, as if he was a fictional character, a made-up figure. She says it like it's an intro to a good joke. "You're exactly what I imagined," she mutters. "Like the boys my father warned me about," she adds, and it sounds like a private joke and it sounds like a sad story.

"Not your mother?" he asks lightly and her smile turns wicked.

"No, my mother told me to use the boys before they could use me."

They don't waste time. It's something everyone learned quickly, after the Judgement Day. You don't waste time, you treat every moment like it's your last. It's cliché and cheesy but that's how the true things sound.

Alexis takes her top off in one fluid movement, just slightly stilted by an awkward move of her arm; there's a map of scars on her skin, the one on her shoulder seems recent, still fresh. John kisses it briefly but doesn't dwell, it should be about the moment and not about the past. Her hair is red and it falls around her like a messy halo as she moves above him, holding on to the railing of his makeshift bed.

"Changed my mind," he says, between rushed breaths. "You're exactly like I imagined."

Her laughs echoes off the metal walls.

Afterwards, he kisses her shoulder again. "You know, I always wanted to visit New York," he says whimsically and she smiles sadly.

"It isn't what it used to be."


End file.
